1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle shelf apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new platform apparatus for installation in the rear compartment of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle shelf apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle shelf apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle shelf apparatuses include U. S. Pat. No. 5,090,337; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,033; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,611; U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,678; U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,904; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,087.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new platform apparatus. The inventive device includes a platform member. An outer periphery of the platform member defines a border extending therearound. The border defines an inner area and an outer area. The inner area is inside the border while the outer area is outside the border. A pair of first support legs are pivotally coupled to the lower surface of the platform member. A pair of second support legs are pivotally and slidably coupled to the lower surface of the platform member. Each of the second support legs is pivotally positionable along an arc extending around a second corner formed by a side and the rear of the platform member. Each of the second support legs is slidably positionable between a retracted position and an extended position, such that the second support legs are located in the inner area when in the retracted position and are located in the outer area when in the extended position.
In these respects, the platform apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of installation in the rear compartment of a vehicle.